Vodka For My Valentine
by veroveroable
Summary: ReaderxRussia A new student has arrived in your school and your are already falling for him before Valentine's Day. READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty this is my second story i wrote but first time doing a ReaderX**

**I'm going to try and finish this by Valentine's Day, hopefully**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>RING<em>

Chemistry class has just begun, you managed to make it just before the bell. You put your stuff down next to your seat and plopped down. You reached into your backpack and pulled out your Chem binder and copied down your teacher's notes that was being shown on the projector to your own paper. The door bursts open and a tall blond walks in. He's wearing a long scarf and a long tan coat.

'Damn he's hot.' You thought to yourself.

"Oh hey!" Your teacher loudly exclaims. She has always been kinda loud at points to spark up the class. The tall boy walks to the front of the room where your teacher is standing.

"Class this is our new student Ivan! Give him a good o'l welcome!"

"Hello!" everyone in your class, including you, says at the same time.

"Take a seat right there, is there any reason your late?" your teacher asks while pointing to the seat in front of you.

"Da, I went outside for lunch." He spoke with a heavy accent.

'HOLY COW HES RUSSIAN '

"That explains the coat and scarf" Your teacher laughed. It was snowing really hard outside.

He took the seat in front of you and shuffled through his stuff and pulled out a notebook. Your teacher handed him a pile of papers that she has already even to everyone in the class in the past semester.

He turned around and met your e/c eyes.

"Do you have a pencil or pen I can borrow?" he asked politely.

You blush and nodded. You scavenged your bag for a writing utensil; you didn't want to disappoint him, especially since he's cute. You could feel his eyes staring at you patiently waiting, making you blush even more and making your stomach turn.

'Damn, the only thing I have is a mechanical pencil. I use is for my small drawings, he better give it back.'

You pulled out the pencil and handed it to him.

"Da, thank you" he smiled and turned around. You blushed madly, thank heavens he turned around before he saw you blush.

"Class, get a white board, marker, and paper towel! Time to practice mole equations!" your teacher ordered. Ivan began to stand up before being stopped by you.

"I'll get you one" you said and walked over to the supplies across the room. He sat back down confused. You came back with the objects and gave him his items. He smiled and thanked you blushing. 'Did he just blush at me?'

You began to doodle on the corner of the board with the marker while waiting for everyone else got their supplies. You drew a small version of yourself happily jumping in the air.

"Okay, how many moles are there in 23 gram of copper sulfate?" your teacher asked the whole class. You jotted down your equation and solved it. You were good at mole equations; everyone else in the class didn't get it so you felt smarter than them. Ivan raised his white board and waited for the teacher to tell him if it's right or not.

"Correct." she nodded. Ivan lowered down his board and erased his answer.

'Geeze! That was a quick answer! Is he better at chemistry than me? Wait hes Russian, he would be good at chemistry.'

You raised your board after you found your answer.

"Yup" your teacher nodded at you. You placed your board back on your desk, about to erase your equation and your drawing, Ivan turned around and saw your drawing.

"That's cute" he smiled and pointed to your doodle. You blushed, not expecting him to turn around.

"Thanks.."

"Ivan stop flirting with girls and get started on the new equation!" your teacher loudly commanded playfully.

"Sorry" he turned back around.

You felt your face heat up as the other students looked at you and Ivan.

The rest of chemistry went on normally like Ivan wasn't even there. Your class ended at 2:45 and it currently was 2:43. You packed up your stuff and stood by the door like the rest of your class did. Ivan stood next to you, making you nervous. Man hes' tall. You shifted uncomfortably checking your phone for any messages from anyone. None. Now you felt stupid because you were pretty sure Ivan was over your shoulder.

_RING_

Everyone rushed out the door. Well, it was Friday. You walked up to your friends who were already waiting for you. You waved to them, as you waved you couldn't help but notice Ivan was still behind you. You stood by your friends and turned around to look at him with a questioning look. He held out his hand that held your pencil.

"I forgot to give this back" he said as you took your pencil back.

"Thanks" you blushed.

"Da, no problem."

He walked away from you and you turned back to your friends.

"Who was that?" one of your friends asked.

"Oh, just the new guy."

You and your friends got outside and waited for your ride. You noticed Ivan sitting on one of the benches outside. 'Aw he looks lonely'. Your ride arrived and you opened the car door, you turned around to look at Ivan one last time, but he was already looking at you smiling and waving. You blush and wave back and got in the car.

* * *

><p>Did you get the Russian joke? You know, all their nuclear bombs and stuff<p>

Harharhar -_-'


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so finishing before Valentine's Day didn't really work out**

**i believe this will be finished after, sorry! This chapter is kinda short BUT**

**Heres chapter 2! Review please!**

* * *

><p>Over the weekend, you could not get Ivan out of your mind. He appeared in your thoughts every so often. You began to think you're getting a crush on him. What is it about him? Is it his looks? His personality that you barely knew? Or love at first sight? These questions twirled in your mind for the past few days.<p>

It's Monday, the day before Valentine's Day. Man did you hate that holiday; seeing everyone around you with their significant others, made you feel lonely. All the lovey dovey and the kisses and hugs, made you sick to your stomach. Envy would hit you when you saw couples. But you're not the only one who felt like that.

During lunch, you could feel the excitement for tomorrow in the air. You walked with your lunch to find the table where your friends sat. As you searched for your friends, your eyes caught sight on Ivan. He was sitting alone at one of the tables. 'Why is he alone?' Your mind began determining whether you should go sit with him or continue to look for your friends. You decided it would be too awkward to sit with him alone. You barely knew him and he barely knew you. Yet a question came up into your mind 'Is he always alone?'

Chemistry came by and Ivan didn't show up. 'Did he ditch?' You thought Ivan was one of those good students who cared about their attendance. Guess not.

After school you waited for your ride. You stood by the doors as Ivan sat on the benches again. A pang of guilt hit you as you notice he's alone again. You took your courage to the test and walked over to him. You could feel yourself blush as you sat down. Ivan turned to you with a surprised expression. He was speechless.

"Why weren't you in chemistry?" You asked looking up at him.

"...Oh, I didn't feel like going, all that stuff is too easy for me."

"Oh, haha" You didn't know what to say. You began to get nervous.

"Da, so what brings you here?" he asked.

"I-I thought you looked kinda lonely" you admitted.

Ivan looked up at the grey sky. You curiously looked up too. Snowflakes lightly floated down slowly, the slight made you feel content. Ivan closed his eyes for a couple seconds before opening them again.

"I'm always lonely."

You turned to him, he continued looking up, you where speechless again and couldn't say anything.

"Nobody likes me, they are all afraid of me" Ivan sighed. "They judge me before they get to know me... they get terrified of my appearance, so I try to smile as much as possible."

"So you just put on a fake smile?"

"Da, but..." Ivan looked down to his feet. "You're the only person I can truly smile to."

"You don't have to be" you finally said gazing into his eyes as he turned to you with a shocked expression. You slid your hand over his leather glove, ignoring the coldness. His face softened into a smile. You couldn't help but smile back; you could feel yourself leaning closer to him. He too was leaning toward you. You closed your eyes. He was inches away from your lips.

_BEEP_

'DAMMIT'

"I'm sorry, I have to go" you said standing up and walked toward your ride. You looked back before getting into the car and saw Ivan's face was pink. He waved back with a wider smile than what he usually wore.


	3. Chapter 3

It's Valentines Day! Joy. Even though you disliked the holiday, you wanted to be loved. You hoped Ivan would at least give you a card or something, but you can't expect things like that. You've only known him for a couple days. Everyday your crush on him grew bigger. The smile on his face made you melt, and his kind gestures made you happy. You wanted to be around him more, and you wanted him to touch you, hug you, kiss you, anything!

You are now in Chemistry, the bell hadn't rung yet. You hoped Ivan would come to class for once. Especially on this day. Right before the bell rang, Ivan jumped into the class room. He looked like he was out of breath, probably because he ran to class. He took the seat in front of you and smiled.

"Your actually here" you laughed.

"Da, just thought it was worth coming today."

You were about to ask why but your teacher interrupted you.

"Mole equation time!"

You stood up to go get a marker and a white board, but Ivan stopped you.

"I'll get it, da?"

You sat back down confused. Ivan came back with the supplies. He handed you yours' and you noticed something on the corner of your white board. A small heart was drawn on it, you blushed and smiled.

Time passes and now your teacher is talking more about stoichiometry. You stared at your desk spacing out until a small piece of paper flopped on your desk. You looked up and met Ivan's eyes. You look back down and opened up the piece of paper.

_Be my Valentine, Da?_

__Yes_

__No_

_-Ivan ^J^_

You blushed and hesitated. 'Did he just really just ask me to be his Valentine?' You picked up your pencil and checked off "yes". 'Oh gosh, did I just check yes?' You folded up the paper and quickly handed the paper to him. Embarrassed by your answer, you didn't look at his face.

He smiled and turned back around. He was hiding his blushing face from you. You wanted to giggle but held it in.

Chemistry was over before you knew it and Ivan came up to you right after class. He held out a sunflower to you. 'Where did he get a sunflower in the middle of winter?' You spotted his blush as you took the flower from his hand.

"So, your my Valentine now, da?"

"y-yes.." You nodded.

"Good."

Ivan grabbed you around your waist and pulled you closer. You barely had anyone touch you like this before. Your face heated up once again, but now even more than ever. Ivan places his chin on your shoulder. You felt his warm breath on your neck and a shiver ran through your spine. You stood there for a couple moments in silence, but you liked it.

"Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?" he whipsered in your ear.

You eyes widened. 'Should i? Well...It is Valentines day and i am his Valetine now...' You gulped before you spoke up.

"Sure."

Ivan nearly jumped for joy. He quickly grabbed your hand and walked out of the school. Once you got outside, Ivan helped you put on your coat. He already had his big tan coat on. You two walked up to his car. 'Wait, if he can drive, why did he wait at the benches after school?' You brushed the thought out of your head. Ivan opened the door to the passenger's seat for you. You got in the car and waited for him. Once he got in, he turned on the car and started to drive to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>So...-dodges bricks-<strong>

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated this D: **

**I became so busy lately since i have a job now and school dosent help**

**FORGIVE ME**

**...yea.**

**It's gonna take me a while to write the next chapter so...hold on to your pipes!**

**-dodges tomatos-**

**who let Spain and Romano in?**


End file.
